Dark Pit, The Pikmin Torturer
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Captain Olimar was enjoying his day, when all of the Pikmin get abducted! And he finds out that his equipment is missing, too? Who would want to mess with poor Olimar?
1. Chapter 1

Another peaceful night at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion. With the mansion itself in the peaceful garden on the Distant Planet from Pikmin, the giant Bulborbs were walking around, the mansion itself shrunk to fit with the rest of the stage.

"Ahhh... I do love this place," Captain Olimar admitted as he had his hands on his face, shaking his head as he was sitting down with his three Pikmin, each of them respectively colored red, blue, and yellow. The captain himself was on the rooftop, getting a great view of the stage. "The sun is shining, the Bulborbs are not approaching here, and there's absolutely nothing that could go wrong."

"...Until now, sucker!" Dark Pit stated as he popped out of nowhere and took off Olimar's helmet, chucking it off the rooftop.

Olimar gasped as he began choking, with Dark Pit laughing as he was attacked by the red and blue Pikmin, with the yellow Pikmin trying to keep Olimar breathing as the captain fainted. Dark Pit destroyed the two Pikmin, towering over the remaining yellow one as the Pikmin began trembling.

"You and I are gonna have fun..." Dark Pit laughed evilly as he rubbed his hands together.

* * *

Later, Olimar groaned, slowly opening his eyes as he looked around, to see that he was in Dr. Mario's lab, with the Robotic Operating Buddy, Silver The Hedgehog, and Dr. Mario himself present.

"Ugh... what happened to me?" Olimar asked, feeling a bit light headed, having his helmet back on his head.

Dr. Mario moved his hands as he explained the situation to Olimar. "Dark Pit is up to his evil tricks again and made off with all your equipment."

"WHAT!?" Olimar exclaimed in shock as he looked for his whistle, but couldn't find it, panicking as he placed his hands on his helmet. "Oh, this is bad... very bad!"

"What's so bad about it?" Silver asked R.O.B.

The gray colored robot turned to Silver, moving his mechanical arms up and down slowly. "Olimar needs the whistle in order to summon the Pikmin to him. If he gets separated from them, he won't be able to call them back."

"Ahhh, I see." Silver remarked as he turned to Olimar. "Don't worry, Olimar, I'll help you out on finding your whistle."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Hedgehog. Or Silver." Olimar corrected himself as he shook Silver's hand with both of his hands. "Mr. Silver. Thank you, I don't know how I can-"

The room was suddenly blackened, with Dark Pit laughing as he knocked out Dr. Mario, grabbing Olimar's outfit and rushing off.

"So long, losers! You'll never beat me on the edge!" Dark Pit cackled as he then snorted, rushing up the stairs.

Olimar felt a breeze, touching himself as he screamed, with Silver using his green psychic powers to light the room up.

"All right, we have to put an end to this!" Silver stated as he turned to ROB. "Do you have a GTS on Dark Pit, ROB?"

"I have it installed for every Smasher here. I'll see if I can get Dark Pit..." ROB responded as his eyes began flashing, scanning for Dark Pit's traces.

A smart bomb was then chucked inside the lab, making contact with Olimar's helmet as the entire lab exploded, with everyone charred up from the fiery boom as they fell on their stomachs.

Dark Pit laughed, gathering as many Pikmin as possible as he was intend on torturing the little flowery creatures, as well as Olimar...


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Olimar, Silver, and R.O.B. were all covered in ashes as they were going around the mansion, looking for Dark Pit as they bumped into several objects, all of them feeling a bit dizzy from the explosion.

"Oh... man, I need to lie down..." Olimar stated as he placed his hands on his head. "I think the lack of my helmet is making me... feel a bit unusual..."

"Like this place isn't out of the ordinary." Silver scoffed as he rolled his eyes, with R.O.B. chuckling as they all glanced down the hallway, to see Dark Pit sneaking with a giant white bag full of screaming Pikmin.

"There he is! The Pikmin thief!" R.O.B. exclaimed as he began to set his sirens off, causing the entire hallway to flash red.

"Shit! I've been spotted!" Dark Pit stated as he then broke through the wall, landing on a red Landmaster as he charged it up, taking it for a drive as he laughed evilly, with the captured Pikmin all with him.

"Charge! Don't let that brooding bilge rat get away with me booty!" Olimar stated in a gruff voice as he placed on a black pirate hat, catching Silver and R.O.B. off guard as they were grabbed by the Pikmin captain, who ran down the hallway and summoned a small, wooden pirate ship out of his clothes, landing roughly as he steered the ship, causing it to go forward as it followed the red Landmaster out of Pikmin's Distant Planet, going into a warp hole that lead to Subspace.

"You'll never catch me alive, coppers!" Dark Pit exclaimed as he chucked various weapons from Kid Icarus Uprising at the trio, hoping to catch them off guard.

Silver used his green psychic powers to send the items above them, with Olimar pressing the wooden ship forwards as they were gaining on the Landmaster. R.O.B. charged up his laser, firing it at the back of the red Landmaster, causing parts of it to be exposed, with Dark Pit aiming the Landmaster's laser at the group, firing a powerful blast that sent Olimar, Silver, and R.O.B. blasting off again, with the wooden ship exploding in flames.

"Those goons will never find me here," Dark Pit remarked as he drove through a worm hole that lead to Earthbound's Magicant, with R.O.B. using his tracking system to locate where Dark Pit was headed.

"They are going to the weird, pink colored Magicant stage!" R.O.B. alarmed Silver and Olimar.

"Magicant? Sounds like a bizarre place," Silver remarked as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

"Yarr, that's where we be headed, mateys," Olimar confirmed as he pulled out a parachute, using it to approach the worm hole as he held onto Silver and R.O.B., bringing the two with him as they were going to get back at the dastardly dick, Dark Pit.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Pit had destroyed most of Magicant with the red Landmaster that he hijacked, flipping the middle finger to Captain Olimar, Silver The Hedgehog, and R.O.B. Olimar was not going to accept this as he was running as fast as he could, with Silver and R.O.B. hovering after him.

"Don't you think we should do something about that tank?" Silver suggested as he tried using his psychic power to slow it down.

"That's a good suggestion. Give me a moment." Olimar stated as he pulled out a cellphone, dialing some numbers as he was waiting for someone on the other line to pick up.

R.O.B. stopped hovering as he noticed the Landmaster Dark Pit was riding in was facing them. He gulped as he turned to Silver and Olimar. "Guys, we have a problem..."

The trio were then blasted, all three turning into piles of ash as Dark Pit laughed, dangling several Pikmin in his hands.

"Ha ha! You can't do a single damn thing to me!" Dark Pit taunted as he began munching on some Pikmin in a gross manner, burping loudly occasionally as he was enjoying the satisfaction of killing innocent lives.

Suddenly, a warp hole appeared, and out of it came Petey Piranha, who was flying towards Dark Pit. However, Dark Pit took noticed and chucked the half eaten Pikmin at the flying Piranha Plant, causing him to be knocked down and falling on his back, groaning in pain.

"Well that didn't work out as much as I wanted to." Olimar stated in disappointment as he attempted to dial his cellphone again. "Don't worry, I'm gonna solve..."

Petey managed to get back up by flapping his giant green leaves, causing a gust to blow away the piles of ashes that were Olimar, Silver, and R.O.B., much to their dismay as they went all around the Magicant stage.


End file.
